


Say Yes

by DestielSpuffyFruk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSpuffyFruk/pseuds/DestielSpuffyFruk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean proposing to cas by getting down on one knee and giving him a fake id that says “castiel winchester”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes

Dean was walking back to the base after visiting a print shop, that he so did not break into. Sam was off on his own other wise he would have had Sam make it for him. He couldnt wait to get back to Cas. He was starting to feel butterflys in his stomach. No Dean Winchester never gets butterflys. He stood out side the bunker door and took a deep breath. “I can do this.” He mutter to himself.

 

Dean pushed open the door and walked in. 'I can do this' he keep telling himself in his head as he looked around for Cas. He started to get nervous when he couldnt find him. “CAS!” he yelled out when he was back in the main room.

 

“Yes” the rough voice of the angel said from behind him. Dean jumped and dropped the gift on the ground. “Shit Cas dont do that!”

  
“my apologies Dean.” Cas said. Dean bend down to pick up the gift, getting down on one knee. “Castiel can I ask you something?” He asked still looking down, hand on the ground with his gift in hand. “Is something wrong?”

 

Dean looked up into the angels eyes. “No....Um Cas....” Dean stuttered. “Dean?” The angel now worried about the human. Dean straighten out still down on one knee. “Put your hand out.” Cas had a worried looked but did as he told and put his hand out. Dean put the gift in Castiel's hand but did not remove his yet. “Castiel I dont know how to say this so...um”

 

Dean removed his hand so Castiel could see a laminated Id cared that named showed as: “Castiel Winchester” It had a day of birth and everything on it. “What does this mean Dean? Castiel asked with a confused look. “I want you to have my last name to marry me and always be by my side. To be mine and only mine.” Dean said pouring his heart out to the angel the only one to make him feel besides his brother.  
  
“Oh Dean I was already yours.” He gentle kisses the human on the cheek and puts the Id in his wallet that Dean had given him when he first became human. Dean smiles “so yes?” Cas nodded “yes” Dean got up and kissed the angel so hard it left them both breath less.

 

The door open to the bunker just then and Sam walked in. With the look on his brother face told him he missed something big “Did I miss something?” Dean just smirked. “na we just added another Winchester to the family.” Sam gave him his famous Bitch face.

 

 


End file.
